


Curry, Mustard

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Period Typical Attitudes, The Great War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Watson did not believe his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curry, Mustard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 2 prompt over on Watson's Woes: Yellow. 
> 
> Inspired both by today's prompt and [this article](http://www.bbc.com/news/magazine-33317368) that just happened to pop up on the BBC website. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.

At first I did not believe my ears. Worse, I thought that the strain of this new war had finally overwhelmed my brain with memories of the old. That was a far more logical conclusion than believing I was hearing a language spoken thousands of miles away from the mud and blood of this particular battlefield.  
  
But no, my senses did not deceive me. I looked about and spotted a small group of soldiers, as set apart by their uniforms and the colour of their skin as they were by the language they spoke quietly amongst themselves. Members of the Indian Corps all, they were as far away from their homes now as I had been when I was their age.  
  
The look of shocked surprise when I ventured a few words of greetings well repaid the trouble of dredging them up from memory. Solemn and homesick expressions lightened into smiles, and for a brief space of time we were able to conjure a far different place; a place where the sun was constant instead of a memory; where colors were vivid and green was everywhere; where heat oppressed, not mud; and where the air smelled of curry, not mustard.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 2, 2015


End file.
